Lesbian Imprint
by team-la-push
Summary: Paul has imprinted on Leah and seth niece jessica who is a lesbian and has a girlfriendd
1. Uno

"God I love moving" I said with such sarcasm my girlfriend almost laughed.

"Jess it won't be all that bad"

"Says the one who isn't moving. And I`m moving from the love of my life it is bad."

She sighed and kissed me. God how I will miss that. If you couldn't tell im a lesbian. Carly and I met two year ago. I have been a lesbian for over three years know. Im 18 Carly is 19. We met at a party in the my hometown of Springfeild MA. She came over at first all friendly, She then very bluntly ask me if I thought she was attractive. I said yes and we hit it off. A few weeks later we were a item. Not many people understood the whole me being a lesbian thing. But I told the love of my life she understands. I cannot trust the male population for somethings that have happend to me. No one knows except Carly. Two years now we get seperated. It sucks. Then I looked over at Carly she was still laughing at me.. I love how she fines this hilarious because I don't. My mom was sending me to La Push Washington. Lets just say my mom kind of freaked when I came out the closet. I think this is so unfair im in senior year and I have to freaking mom was like no you ARENT you are two young no. I was like mom I know who i love she just kept trying to serparte us. Carly pulled me out of my thoughts and said "Listen Jess ill calls you like every night. I love you and I`m going to come and visit tons." I rolled my eyes.

"Jessica Lorraine Clearwater doesn't give me attitude."

"Carly Ann Lopez I love you."

She smiled and said "oh I know. Now to get to business promise me no other chiks will get their gross hand on my beautiful baby doll"

I laughed and shrugged. She jumped on me and we started to kiss well make out in better word. Then all of a sudden mama dearest walked in. "Jessica CLEARWATER WHAT THE…. What do you think your doing?"

"Mom when you love someone you tend to kiss her"

"Or him" she mumbled.

"I never thought I would have to say this but leave the door open when a girl is in your room."

"Yes mama dearest"

"You better start packing."

I sighed I knew she was right. I looked over my love she was tan and had brown eyes long curly hair she was beautiful. I loved her.

"Is my honey bunch sad about leaving?"

I nodded and we started kissing.

We broke for air and started packing.

Carly and I walked hand in hand into Bradley International. Well lucky me I have to leave my love of my life my soul mate. We basically made out in the airport. When we broke for air a guy came and ruined our moment with a request of a yea you know what im not evening going to say it. We then looked into each other eyes and with one last peck we separated.


	2. Paul has imprinted

"God I love moving" I said with such sarcasm my girlfriend almost laughed

**Disclaimer IM NOT STEPHENIE SO I DON'T OWN SOME OFF THIS STUFF plz don't sue.**

**The ride to Port Angeles was boring. I sat there looking on my cell phone of pictures of me and Carly. At the beach, at the mall, in my room. I looked back and remembered how we first met.**

**Flashback**

**I and one of my friends Breanne were hanging out. We started to grind then I felt her stop moving I looked back and she pointed to a girl staring at me. "Hey Jess I will be back later." She then proceeded to leave. This girl started to make her way over to me on the dance floor. This girl was gorgeous. She had long brown curly hair. She was shorter than I. you could tell she was Puerto Rican. She had amazing brown eyes. She stopped right and front of me and said "hey im Carly." "Hey im Jessica but I insist you call me Jess." We shake hands and then she asked. "So I saw you dancing with that chick. Are you a Lesbian?" I nodded my head yes and she broke out into a huge smile. "Me too. We should defiantly hangout sometime." "Yea that would be great." **

**End flashback**

**I had to find Seth and Leah. I got out of the gate (an: I've never been on a plane so Idk what it is called.) I looked around and let me tell you it was very easy to spot them they were huge. I walked over to Leah and jumped on her. "Jess has you gained weight." "Yup totally. Have you and Seth started to use steroids?" They both laughed and nodded. "We have missed you come on lets get your luggage." I followed them out. Seth grabbed my four bags by himself. Which I had to make four trips to get to the car. "Seth im serious about you taking steroids. I had to take those bags in trips." He laughed and we reached and old beat up truck. He put my stuff in the back set and I joined my luggage. "So Jess Nana Sue wouldn't tell us why you got shipped out here what's the reason." Leah asked. "Leah I bet she like robbed a bank or something and she are on the hideout so she was sent here." Seth added. I laughed at that I rob a bank. That is the closet thing to wrong he could get I mean honestly. And this is one of the reasons I don't date guys they are idiots. **

**My list is very simple. One they are pigs I mean they stare at your boobs and ass all the time. Two they never understand anything you say. Three they are idiots. Four they're egos are so big. Five all they want is sex. Six they take whatever they want from you. (An: you'll find out later).Leah broke my thoughts "so what is the reason?" I looked out the window. "Cause im in love" **

"**Wait your mom shipped you out here because you're in love." I laughed. As I looked out the window it was rainy and wet. "You didn't answer the question Jess." I looked up and decided to answer "im in love with a girl. Seth Leah im a lesbian." They looked at each other and broke out laughing. "Im serious" "sure your are" **

**Then my phone rang.**

**Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
isn't no big deal, it's innocent**

**I picked up my phone and I noticed the stopped laughing. I put my phone on speaker **

"**Hey Carly" **

"**Hey babe I miss you so firkin much I want you so bad right now"**

**I laughed. "Babe your on speaker right keeps it pg-13 my aunt and uncle are listening."**

**She laughed "oops my bad. But I love you that are kind of hard to do." **

"**I know hey I love you and I will see you in a week I got to go though"**

"**Sure thing love you"**

"**Love you too." **

**I looked up at my aunt and uncle. They had the most priceless faces on. "Hey Leah at least we wound have to keep the guys away." "Yea that's a good thing." "Speaking of the guys Jess im going to explain everyone to you. There Jacob he quieter and is really hard on himself. Collin and Brady annoying as hell and loud. Quil is a cool guy he has a girlfriend named Claire. Embry is a flirt so watch out for him. Paul he has anger problems stay away from him. Sam-" Leah flinched. "And Emily are together and in love. Jared and Kim also in love. That's about everyone." I nodded**

**I noticed we were driving up the drive to Seth and Leah's house. "Hey I thought I was living with grandma." "No grandma is kind of sick so she told us we have to watch you." "Coolio hey next week Carly is coming down can she stays with us?"**

"**Yea we don't care but we will have to ask Paul and embryo they also live here." I nodded. We enter the house and they're a guy making out with some girl on the couch Seth coughed "Paul" he looked up at me our and stared at me. **


	3. Chapter 3

" um hi im Jess and im assuming you are paul

"Um hi im Jess and im assuming you are Paul?" I asked. He didn't answer. See this is another reason I don't like guys. They get caught making out with a girl they ignore her and act all dumb. This guy was just staring at me. Well that is boring I looked around and noticed the house. I seen it was clean most likely from Leah but you could tell young kids live here. Magazine all over the table, beer bottle filled the trash. Well this should be interesting. "Um well I see you have a speech problem." I looked at Leah and I could tell that she was trying to hold in a laugh. Yea this is Hilarious right. "Um Leah can you show me my room." Then I heard Paul speak for the first time "hold it Seth this is your niece? The one who is living here?" Seth nodded.

Leah took my hand and led me down the hall. "Yea this is your room. It's not much but it better than nothing." "Thanks" "oh and we are about to go to Sam and Emily's house so um you might want to change." I nodded. I looked around the room and saw what I was going to live in. it was a decent size room. With red walls and a black comforter. In the corner was a small desk. And there was a night stand. Next to the night stand was a dresser. Well since were going out now I have to find something to wear. I put on a white and gold baby phat sleeveless shirt with a pair of Capri's and white and gold shoes. I put on hoops and my nameplate. I looked down on my finger there was the ring Carly had gotten me.

Flashback

Me and Carly were hanging out in my room. " Jess I got you something." I looked up to see her holding a box . she handed me the box. I opend it up. Inside was a ring it was beautiful it had a heart and was shapped beautifully. I smiled and hugged Jess. That was also the day I lost my virginity.

End flashback.

I haven't ever token it off. (Outfit and jewelry on profile.) I walked out my room and I seen Leah. "Hey the guys left... dude how did you get so much jewelry??" "Oh I had the name plate since I was twelve the earring since 10. Carly gave me the ring a couple months ago." She nodded and we walked to the car. I hoped in. In about two minutes we pulled up to a house a little smaller than Leahs.

I hoped out the car and followed Leah in. "hey guys this is my niece Jessica. Jessica that is Quil Jacob Sam Emily Jared Kim you already know Paul Embry the other roommate, and Collin." "Dude your niece is hot." Embry shouted. I raised my eyebrow. "Too bad I don't do the whole guy thing huh." "What Im confused." By the look on their faces every one except Paul Jacob and Embry understood what I meant. I rolled my eyes. "I like girls." "Dude that is hot!!" Paul growled. I turned my head to him "what is your problem?" "Do you have a girlfriend" he asks bluntly. "Yea I do she is coming down at the end off the week." He walked outside shaking. I began fidgeting with my ring. Then I was wrapped in a big hug by Embry. I rolled my eyes. He kept spinning me around. My phone started to ring at the same time Paul came in. Embry let me go when I was about to answer it he took it and looked at the id it was a picture of me and Carly kissing laying down in the sand taking by my friend Brianna. "Holy hell is that your girlfriend." "Yup" he then opens my phone and put it on speaker I had to see this.

"Hello?"

"Um Hello who is this and why are you answering my girlfriend phone."

"Embry call at your service so I was wondering you me Jessica."

"JESSICA IF YOU CAN HEAR ME WILL I SEE HIM SATURDAY?"

"Hey babe I can hear you and most likely why."

"Oh I have something to say… I DON'T LIKE GUYS FOR A REASON AND WHEN I SEE YOU IM GOING TO Kick YOUR DUMB ASS I SWEAR SOME GUYS ARE PIGS JEES CAUSE IM A LESBIAN YOU THINK I WOULD DO THAT YOU FUC"

I cut her off

"Carly calm down I will smack him now ok."

"No don't smack him plan KHITN is in action (it means plan kick him in the nuts.)"

"Um isn't that a little harsh"

"No he just asked us for a"

I cut her off again sometimes she could be a little to blunt.

"Carly language please" she sighed "any way I will do it."

I looked up and seen everyone looking curious. I walked over to Embry who looked really nervous. And then I kicked him in the nuts. He fell to the floor. Ha I kicked him like I was kicking a soccer ball. That sport sure did pay off.

"There I kicked him in the nuts key."

"Its only right if you kicked him like when you hit a soccer ball when you're in a big game."

"Yes I did ok."

"Ok anyway love you and I will see you on Saturday."

"Love you too I can't wait."

"Carly out"

I laughed and noticed Embry still on the floor

"Sorry Embry that's what you get when someone ask us for anything like that. Um but you might want to get a cup and some protective gear. She tends to get overly mad and she like to use metal bats to guys crotch and or face." He looked scared. And he thought I was kidding was the funny part. Then Jacob came over "Embry how does it feel to get injured by Paul imprint?"

I looked at him with confusion and he quickly walked away. "What is an 'imprint'" Leah looked at me nervously "oh it is a roommate." "Ok I don't believe you two that would make embry Seth and you all imprint so that doesn't make since." "Well it is ok so shut up" it was Paul who yelled at me. "Excuse me you don't talk to me like that understand cause although you are a freaking giant doesn't mean I can't fuck your ass up even if I have to use a BAT." I yelled at him and he rolled his eyes Seth spoke up "DUDE you cant fucking talk to my niece like that" "BOYS OUT NOW" it was the first thing Sam has said since I've been here. They begin to shake looking like they might explode.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Readers,

Let me tell you you guys are ao amazing.Three chapters and igot 20 reviews ! im so excited. ok so here is the deal i tried 7 people for a beta 1 said yes but she was going to be gone for 2 weeks and i cant wait that long. so if u want to be my beta i would appreciate it thank you and enjoy.

Paul POV a little before Jess first gets there

Me and Melany were in the kitchen just talking. She was a very sexy girl. she wore mini skirts and tank tops constanly even in this weather. I really wanted to see her naked. But then i rememberd today was suppose to be the day that Seth and Leahs niece was coming to live with us. I guess she screwed up or something. I would have to settle for just kissing her.

It started smoothly like I always am. Soft and gentle. Ha soft and gentle my ass i guess some people would call me rough and angry. I then deepend the kiss by running my my tounge along her bottom lip. I then without breaking the kiss took her over to the couch. I set her on the couch and on got on top of her. I dont know how long we were kissing but I heard Seth cough and get my attention when he said Paul.I looked up and seen the most beautiful girl ever her eyes were like an terquoise color she had dark eyeliner and smokey eye shadow. She was hot.

" um hi im jess and im assuming your Paul." Jess said. I felt like i was being pulled by gravity. I pushed off of Melany she had a pained looked on her face. 'Im sorry Mel but i think i just imprinted' I thought. I would do anything for this girl. I seen her looking around the house. I hope it isnt too messy. " Well I see you have a speech problem." she spoke again. Her voice was music to my ears. I would do anything to hear it again. " Um Leah can you show me my room." she turned to Leah and ask her voice pleading. Hold on is this his niece please tell me this wasnt her niece. I then spoke for the first time since she had been here." Hold on Seth is this you niece?The one who is suppose to live here?" Seth nodded. Shit.

I could hear her and Leah talking. " Seth I just imprinted." Seth started to crack up. I didnt find this funny. I left with Seth on my tail.( no pun intended.) We went to Sam and Emilys house. I opened the door and Seth called out " PAUL IMPRINTED ON MY NIECE." Everyone surrounded me. I smacked Seth and walked outside. I cant belive i imprinted. Im not suppose to imprint its not suppose to happen. I mean i the guy in the pack with the worst temper it would tear me apart if i hurt her like Sam hurt Emily. I wouldnt be able to live with myself. This girl is to good for me. But I deserve to be happy so maybe I should give this a try who dosent like me.

I walked into the house everyone was talking. About a minuted later the love of my walked in. Leah spoke "hey guys this is my niece Jessica. Jessica that is Quil Jacob Sam Emily Jared Kim you already know Paul Embry the other roommate, and Collin." "Dude your niece is hot." Embry shouted. She raised an eye brow. How could Embry do that to me. I mean this is my imprint. I should kill him. He is hitting on my fucking imprint."Too bad I don't do the whole guy thing huh." She siad almost amused. What the hell does that mean. I looked around to see almost everyone understanding except Embry Jacob and me."whar im confused." Embry spoke my thoughts." I like girls" She said. WHAT THE HELL. Why does all this bad luck always happen to me. My imprint is a Lesbian.Embry being the spaz that he is shouts out " dude that is Hot" I growled. He had no right to talk to my imprint like that. She turned her attention to me " What is you problem?" I decided I needed to know this and know this A SAP.

" do you have a girlfriend." I asked not holding back my tounge. " Yea she is coming down at the end of the week." I walked outside to calm myself. How the hell am I suppose to work this out. I mean come on she is a LESBIAN with A GIRLFRIEND. I walked back in a few minutes later. And her phone was ringing. Embry had her in her his arms where i wished she was in mine. She was about to answer her phone but Embry grabbbed it. "Holy hell is that your girlfriend." he asked. " yup she nodded. He opend her phone and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Embry asked.

"Um Hello who is this and why are you answering my girlfriend phone." The girl spoke.

"Embry call at your service so I was wondering you me Jessica."

"JESSICA IF YOU CAN HEAR ME WILL I SEE HIM SATURDAY?"

"Hey babe I can hear you and most likely why." Jessica said. Her voice amazingly fluent.

"Oh I have something to say… I DON'T LIKE GUYS FOR A REASON AND WHEN I SEE YOU IM GOING TO Kick YOUR DUMB ASS I SWEAR SOME GUYS ARE PIGS JEES CAUSE IM A LESBIAN YOU THINK I WOULD DO THAT YOU FUc" she cused

"Carly calm down I will smack him now ok." Jess spoke

"No don't smack him plan KHITN is in action "

"Um isn't that a little harsh"

"No he just asked us for a"

"Carly language please" she sighed "any way I will do it."

I looked at her curiously what was she about to do to Embry K could be kick um H him I in T ahhhh. Whatever. I watched her walk over to Embry. She then kicked him in the nuts OH IGET IT KHITN kick him in the nuts. Ha funny. Embry fell to the floor. Oww he was a werewolf and that still hurt him. You know what thats what he gets.

She spoke into the phone" theyre i kicked him in the nuts key?"

"Its only right if you kicked him like when you hit a soccer ball when you're in a big game."

"Yes I did ok."

"Ok anyway love you and I will see you on Saturday."

"Love you too I can't wait."

"Carly out"

LOVE. SATURDAY. Why me. I then heard the most beautiful noise ever her laugh. I would do anything to hear that laugh again. She was gourgous. She noticed Embry still on the floor much to my amusement. His face full of pain.

"Sorry Embry that's what you get when someone ask us for anything like that. Um but you might want to get a cup and some protective gear. She tends to get overly mad and she like to use metal bats to guys crotch and or face." He looked scared. Then Jacob came over "Embry how does it feel to get injured by Paul imprint?"

She looked confused. Why does Jacob have to ruin this for me. He just had to."What is an 'imprint'" Leah looked at me nervously "oh it is a roommate." "Ok I don't believe you two that would make embry Seth and you all imprint so that dosn't make since." "Well it is ok so shut up" I yelled at her. God she should stop asking so many damn question."Excuse me you don't talk to me like that understand cause although you are a freaking giant doesn't mean I can't fuck your ass up even if I have to use a BAT." I rolled my eyes what is up with those girls threating us with a bat.

Seth spoke up "DUDE you cant fucking talk to my niece like that" "BOYS OUT NOW" it was the first thing Sam has said since she was here. If i want to talk to her i will she is my imprint gosh imprint trumps uncle. I began to shake. I was close to phase. We ran outside. I took a deep breath this was going to be a long run.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Lovely Readers,

I know my writing pretty much sucks!. But in this Chapter i Am trying so hard. This Chapter took me two days to write while my previous ones took 45-60 minutes. Here it is.

Team L.P.

-

Jessica Pov

Yesterday was a very strange day. After the argument between Paul and myself and then Paul and Seth I didnt see him for the rest rest of the day. Which I was glad for. People kept looking at me like i did something wrong. But other than that I had a good day. Well beside the fact that Embry asked me if I thought Emily Kim or he was hot. Which I replied with a simple slap to the back of the head which he didnt feel. Now I am stuck with the nickname The Violent Lesbo. Which i punch him for and he told ' it proves your nickname.'

Today I think that we were going to go cliff diving our something to that matter. We were going to the beach either way. I looked in my suit case that still has to be unpacked, I found my Bikini that me and Carly got from Vectoria's Secret. It was black with pinkish and red lip stick kisses. i threw on a black tanktop and a pair of red basketball shorts. I grabbed my phone my towel and flip flops and walked in the living room to see Embry Seth Leah and dun da dun Paul. " So are we going or what?" I asked Leah. " Yea come on the girls are going to my car so the idiots of oversized boys will take Seths's." She told me. I followed her out to the car and hoppeded in. The ride there was pretty much silence except for the 'occasinoal we are going to have so much fun.'

We pulled up in the lot where it was obviously suppose to be a Parking Lot. We got out to see the boys already here jumping of the clift. I looked around the beach was defienatly not up to my standard of a beach. In my past experince of beach it was Sunny Crowded the sand was soft and smooth between your toes, Here It was cloudy only a few natives were visible and the sand was wet and sticky. We walked up to where the boys were. As we reached the top of the clift I started to get nervous. I looked down and seen that it was far. But at least the wave were relavently calm. I sighed. I looked over at Leah and notice start to understress she had a solid Black Bikini on. I looked good on her. I took of my tanktop and shorts and walked over to Leah.

"Um will you jump with me cause im like a first timer?" I asked her.

" Um Paul kinda voulneterd to teach you how to jump so umm I think he is." She told me.

" My Ass I will jump if he even so much as talks to me." I snapped.

" O-M-C the violent lesbo is also suicidal. Drum roll your new nick name is dun da dun The Violent Suicidal Lesbian Of LA PUSH!" Embry shouted with excitment. I turned around to see that Seth Embry and Paul had returned. I rolled my eyes.

Then all of a sudden Seth Embry and freaking Leah all jump off the clift. Leaving who me and paul on top of a clift together.

" Listen I know you dont like me. And im sorry but i think i should teach you how to jump. Its really simple all you have to do is jump like a pencil. straigh cross you arms over your chest ( which he was staring at) when you hit swim straigh up." I nodded But when i jumped I was not expecting that. It was the biggest rush ever ( WARNING I DONT KNOW HOW TO CLIFT DIVE DONT DO IT HOW I SAY IT MAY BE WRONG).I kicked my legs pushing myself toward the surface. I looked up at the clift to see Paul waving. He stood and jumped in the same way I had. I looked around for the others to see that it was only me and him. Paul arrived at he surface. " Um Paul where is everyone?" " Oh um I dont know but if you want we can hangout?" he questioned. I sighed. " As long as you dont bite my head off." " I will try."

Ok so Readers You may be wondering why i posted on the day BD is realised instead of reading it. GUESS WHAT i ordered it and its suppose to come in before the 8. Then the 9- 18 i will be camping with breaking dawn at my side. Then i come back the 28-1 i will be in Cape Cod therefore I wont have to many chapters up the rest of the summer but i will post at least two before the 9. Then i start school the 1 but i will for sure try my hardest to write im bringing a notebook to try to get stuff writing **now **

**time for the vote**

**Should Jess Turn into a werewolf. I could go either way if she does she will imprint on Paul which will start some drama. If not then she will eventually get with paul it will take longer but it will be true love you know like with out imprinting. Um its up to you **

**A is for Turning **

**B is for not turning**


	6. an: IMPORTANT

Okay guys im sorry this isnt a chapter ive been supper busy. I know its not an excuse but i will have the story finished being written by Next sun. Ok then all i have to do is type edit and post. Um ok so im still reading BD. I know paul imprinted ( no more details tho.) But i am going to try and pretend that i forgot all about it. Yea so ummmm So far i dont like BD. If u wnt to discuss this plz email me im going crazy here. I Bye guys if u havent read BD buy but be warned its not what i expected.


	7. Chapter 7

Why Hello my lovely READERS. I'm back from camping and it stunk. It rained for two days every thing got soaked and smelly. Then most of my stay I had to sleep in a car. Cause my dad Seen a bear and got freaked out lol yea so I have a Beta. Finally Right? Lol this is my first time having her Beta and I think this will go fairly well i read her profile and its good so im excited her name is Momentarily Infinite. Yes so hear it goes. On the whole thing if Jess turns in to a wolf well wait and find out OK my lovelys.

I don't own twilight and i never will so yea. But i do own the lovers lmao and the plot. This is my idea if I see any one else I will be mad lol just ask and u can use the plot seriously don't just take it k LUV YEA TeamLapush

Recap

_"Um Paul, where is everyone?" _

_" Oh um, I don't know, but if you want, we can hangout?" he questioned. I sighed. _

_" As long as you don't bite my head off." _

_" I will try."_

Paul dropped me off, so I could get ready. He said we could go up to Port Angeles and hang out. I'm going to try to give Paul a chance, I just hope it the right choice. I pulled on a bright melon-colored American Eagle shirt with a black skirt and black flip flops, then picked out my normal jewellery and got ready to go. I made sure my promise ring was still intact.

As I walked out the room, I noticed Paul and Embry were out in the living room. Embry jumped up. He walked over to me, staring at me again. Hadn't he learned his lesson?

"Why the fuck did you have to be a dick?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Well I do have a fairly nice sized-" I cut him off by punching him in the face the hardest I possibly could. He didn't flinch, but I sure did. I was sure I'd broken my hand.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck me, Mother Fucker." I could feel that it was broke. Seth walked into the room, and saw me holding my hand and swearing worse than a sailor. He ran over to me and asked me the stupidest question I have ever heard.

"Jess, what is wrong?" No, that is not the stupid question. "Are you hurt?" That is.

"What the hell? No, I'm just peachy Seth. Of course I'm hurt! Take me to the ER_, now." _

Seth was about to pick me up when stupid Paul decided to object.

"Seth, I could take her to the ER. You don't have to, let me do it. Hold on dude, don't pick her up you could hurt her."

"Paul listen to me. _Let. Seth. Be._" Insert deep breath. "You can come, just hurry up okay? My wrist hurts." They nodded, and Seth picked me up. I was put in the back seat of somebody's truck. Actually, more like thrown. The pain in my wrist was something like how I assumed it would feel like if someone ran over it with a moving van full of bricks, going promptly about 100 miles per hour. Lets just say it hurt like hell.

As the trees and the gloomy sky passed by at the speed of lightning, I could feel tears start to well up in my eyes. I held them back. No one sees me cry.

Then I heard something. Now it wasn't bad, but I wished it could have been delayed. My phone was ringing, signalling that Carly was calling. I love her, but she calls too much sometimes. I wish she was just a little more mellow.

With my good hand I reached for my phone. Before I opened it, I took a deep breath, and at the same moment, Paul snatched my phone out of my hand. He opened it, most likely not aware that he was talking to my girlfriend.

"Who ever this is, she cant talk now. Bye." He hung up my phone. Great, now she is going to think something is happening. My girlfriend isn't the most trusting person ever.

"Paul can I please get my cell phone back?" He shook his head. Whatever, I just want to get my wrist looked at. I don't want to argue with this dude any longer.

We pulled up into a small hospital, but what can you expect? This _is _a small town. Paul grabbed me, almost gently. Key word: almost. A small screech shot up from my vocal cords, even though I tried to retain it. Paul looked nervous. If the situation was better, I probably would have have teased the big tough guy (who is probably on steroids), who looks scared out of his mind.

When we walked up to the nurse station, you could tell that this was still on La Push land. Everyone around me was as dark, or a little lighter, than Paul and Seth. A nurse came up to us.

"Why hello, I'm Nurse Greynight. What seems to be the problem here?" The nurse also had a wheel chair, which I was thankful for.

I walked over to it, holding my wrist so that it could somewhat hold the pain back. I heard Paul in the back saying something about me punching a wall. _Yeah, a human wall named Embry._ After my arm was treated and put in a cast, which I would have to keep on for two weeks, we went home.

Seth dropped Paul and I off, and then went to town to get my prescription filled. As we went in the living room, I found someone there that surprised the hell out of me. What surprised me even more was that she was kissing Embry. The person was no other than Carly.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok I'm back and I know I suck for leaving that cliffy right

Ok I'm back and I know I suck for leaving that cliffy right. Well after I updated I realized I wrote on impulse. I had something totally different planned. I was stumped on what to write. It's not like I could take it back now. So sorry for the wait and I think I know what I want to right now. So on with the show. Oh hah I almost forgot I think I want to rewrite the story like edit and revise it. Make the chapters more detailed and. longer. The layout of the chapter won't change but let me know what you think on that. I would like to thank my beta again she is amazing read her story. (Note to beta: you can add a note I forgot the name of your story so you can put that in.) On with the story.

Recap:

Seth dropped Paul and I off, and then went to town to get my prescription filled. As we went in the living room, I found someone there that surprised the hell out of me. What surprised me even more was that she was kissing Embry. The person was no other than Carly.

Hold on let me do a double take. Was Carly kissing Embry? This couldn't be right no. I just looked at them. Paul standing beside me seemed just as shocked. They finally broke up their little make-out session. How sweet. Their fore heads rest against each other. I was not going to sit here and be disrespected like this. "Well I'm sorry to interrupt but what the fuck Carly what is this?! You know what I don't even fucking care we are so over." I yelled. I ran. I couldn't do this anymore. I ran out the front door. How could she do this to me I mean I loved her. She knew I had trust issue. I couldn't trust not after what happened before I started to like women. The memories flushed back into my head

Being pinned down. Three different guys. Fighting struggling the gun shot. I pushed all this out my head like I have been for so long. I kept running trying to make all my memories disappear. I kept them bottled up. Running faster and faster. Hopping every inch faster the memories would fade that much sooner. I started to slow. My energy disappeared. I collapsed on the forest floor. Fainted.

&

When I felt myself wake up I was in my room. The last thing I remberd however was collapsing on the mother natures floor. I heard arguing going on. I tried to stand up but my arm hurt like hell. I remembered punching Embry. I stood up more carefully this time and walked into the hall. I just stood their and listend. " Embry she cant stay here. I don't even know if I want to punch you or thank you for kissing her." Paul hissed. " but Paul she is my-" Paul cut him off with " I don't give a fuck." I walked into the living my rage growing as soon as I seen Embry. " Embry first you break my arm then you steal my fucking girlfriend. I don't know who you think you are but im done I cant stand it here anymore. I using my trust fund and moving to Forks." I sighed. I was totally defeated. I needed to leave, to escape. Paul started to shake. " you cant move their. Jess you have to stay here. Embry can move out but you. Your staying that's final." Paul stated. " PAUL YOU CANT KICK ME OUT." Embry screamed like a little girl. I sighed. " Paul its okay you don't have to kick embry out. I will stay." I started to walk away but Embry stopped me. " Um Jess Carly is moving in and uh she is going to share a room with me." I turned around furious. " what. We haven't even fully broken up and you are already moving in with eachother. No that wont be akward my ex girlfriend and me just broke up. She was a lesbian now she is dating you. Not strange nope. She despised guys now she wants to fuck them. SHE IS A BITCH. I hope you and her got to the deep pit of hell." When I was done my little rant Embry was shaking. " Paul get her under control now im going for a run." I rolled my eyes. No man is going to have me undercontrol. A door opened I looked it was Embry bedroom door. Out came Carly. Breathe in Breath out Breath in Breath out. " look Jess we need to talk.Alone." She sighed after she seen Paul. " I think paul staying is a good idea unless you want me to kick your ass. Paul should really stay." I replied trying to keep my anger under control. She sighed and went to sit on the couch her and embry where making out on. I sat on one of the bing bags. " Just let me talk Ok. Ok so um… I called early to say that I uh… Well you see I… Jess im sorry. Its just I called earlier. I decided I was going to move out here. Me and you were going to get an apartment. But I got here and Embry said you guys had left. But the way he looked at me. I feel like I fell under his spell. I know I should have never have cheated on you and im sorry." She got out. Excuses I would of died for her. Now I would push her in front of a car. I just I couldn't understand this shit. " Carly you are a slut. I don't want nothing to do with you. Stay away from me. I don't care you live here stay away from me understand."I yelled my anger seeping out in my voice. " Jess im sorry… But the way your acting is unnessciasry. You act like you want to kill me." She yelled back. " I took of my earing and all my jewelry. " I do." I walked up to her and punched her in the face. She swung back and missed. She is sucky fighter. I grabbed a hold of her hair wrapping it around my hand to hold her head in place. I started to punch her in the face the stomach and basically all over. She was crying out in pain. I felt someone grab my wrist. I one that was broking I was holding her hair my good hand so I could punch as hard as possible. But with someone holding on to my wrist. I let go of her hair and struggled to get free. " STOP JESSICA." Paul shouted. I stopped my struggle and ran to my room letting the tears run down my face.

Two days later

After my little encounter with I still haven't come out of my room. Everyone is trying to get me to come out (AN: the doors are werewolf proof due to past expirences.) Everyone except Carly and Embry which I am fine with. "Jess come out im going to break this door in." Paul yelled. He hasn't left my door. " Jess its Seth please come out. For me." He hasn't left me alone either. I heard a voice I haven't heard in a while. " Jess its Leah open the door now. I swear if you don't I will send you to go live with your GRANDMOTHER." I jumped up from my bed for the first time in days I spoke. " YOU WOULDN'T." " TRY ME." I unlocked my door. Opened it. Paul came in and picked me up like I was a football. In the living room sat Carly,Embry- who were holding hand and Sam,Emily,Jacob and Taliana ( im going to write a Jacob/oc this is his imprint.), Jared,Kim and Brady and Collin.Here we go.


	9. im so sorry im BACK

I know you probally all want to kill me huh?Well the reason i havent update is i just went through the worst break up of my bf moved to kansas and long distance i no was hard for him so i broke up with him and he fought for me back not that any of u really care im sorry i havent written in so long im workin on the next chapter and on revising the whole damn story ok. Sorry again


	10. Chapter 10

Author note: I restarted the whole story its very different the character have different names. And all its gonna ten times better! Im excited are you  Thanks for all the support the first chapter isposted its Lesbian Imprint 2.0


End file.
